Benutzer Diskussion:Meister Yoda
Zeigt Respekt und kniet nieder! Ihr steht vor dem Jedi-Rat! Hallo Meister Yoda! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Meister Yoda!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erst mal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, RC-9393 Admin 16:08, 28. Feb 2007 (CET) ---- Auch von mir ein herzliches Willkommen bei Jedipedia. Freue mich bald mehr über dich zu erfahren. Gruß--General Grievous 16:22, 1. Mär 2007 (CET) *Herzlich Willkommen und viel Spaß bei der Arbeit hier in der Jedipedia, liebe Jedigrüße Jade-Skywalker 09:25, 3. Mär 2007 (CET) **Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder an einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 17:39, 5. Mär 2007 (CET) IRC Channel Hallo Meister Yoda, Da wir nun seit einigen Tagen einen Jedipedia IRC-Channel haben, würde ich dich bitten, dort öfters mal nachzusehen. Eine genaue Anleitung ist hier zu finden. Wenn wir uns alle dort sehen lassen, steigt sicherlich das Interesse und die Erreichbarkeit der Jedipedia. Wir hatten schon die ersten Fremden, sogar ganz Fremde, die wir so auf unserere StarWars-Wiki aufmerksam machen konnten. Nicht nur das sind Gründe, sondern auch die Kommunikation und die Verbesserung untereinander. MfG DarthMomse 19:40, 13. Mär 2007 (CET) Timeline Da ich gerade dabei bin, die Timeline zu vervollständigen, bitte ich darum, weitere Geburten/Todesfälle alphabetisch einzuordnen. Das wäre eine große Hilfe. Meister Yoda 11:23, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich weds mir merken Boba 11:52, 5. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel Hi. Ich finde dein Kommentar bei Jedipedia:Kandidaten für Lesenswerte Artikel nicht ganz so nett,vieleicht hast du ja was gegen Dicken Leute was weiß ich: "Der Typ ist viel dicker als der Artikel, der eher das Gegenteil ist. Nichts besonderes. Meister Yoda 10:32, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST)". Oder ich verstehe das nicht.Gruß! --Der Heilige Klingone 16:18, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Geburtstag? So wie es aussieht hattest du Geburtstag oder? naja Herzlichen Glückwunsch Jango 19:16, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ja richtig. Ist zwar schon etwas her (1. 4.), aber habe vergessen hier einzutragen . Danke, Jango. Meister Yoda 19:18, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Na denn 15 bist du jetzt. Noch ein Jahr, dann darfst du Bier kaufen^^. Herzlichen glückwunsch. Möge die Macht dich in deinem Neuen Lebensjahr auch weiterhin begleiten Boba 19:23, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) : Bild:;-).gif Danke Boba. Meister Yoda 19:24, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. Wir sind doch alle Freunde hier, oder? Boba 19:26, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ich denke schon. Auf jeden Fall die meisten. Meister Yoda 19:27, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir, natürlich nachträglich, cool 15 bin auch 15 werde dises Jahr aber 16, ich habe das jetzt auch verstanden mit dem "Dicken", wollte dir das einfach mal sagen. Und wissen wie du zu solchen Leuten stehst;) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:49, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch von mir zu deinem 15ten! gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:58, 2. Mai 2007 (CEST) Danke, danke. Meister Yoda 16:43, 3. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Geonosis Tragt hier bitte alle Jedi ein, die in der Schlacht von Geonosis umkommen: *Eeth Koth *Coleman Trebor *Tarados Gon *Ichi-Tan Micoda *Stam Reath *Tan Yuster *Joclad Danva *Chankar Kim *Lura Tranor *Sarrissa Jeng *Tu'ala *Ur-Sema Du Jedi die Wahrscheinlich starben: *Fi-Ek Sirch *Khaat Qiyn *Galdos Stouff *Lumas Etima *Nicanas Tassu *Que-Mars Redath-Gom *Sar Labooda *Sephjet Josall *Sta-Den Eekin Hey Meister Yoda! Sha'a Gi wurde von General Grievous während der Klonkriege, also zwischen Episode II bis Episode III, getötet und nicht während der Schlacht von Geonosis! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:03, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Oh stimmt, hab mich wohl verlesen. Danke. Meister Yoda 12:53, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem Helfe doch gerne! Vieleicht solltest du lieber eine Liste von Jedis Machen die in den Klonkriegen das Leben gelassen haben! Das wäre einfacher! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:59, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja, aber mich interessiert es einfach, wer während dieser Schlacht stirbt. Das steht nirgends und wenn die Liste vollständig ist, kommt sie vielleicht in den Artikel. Meister Yoda 19:36, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja stimmt! Ich glaube aber das nicht mehr bekannt sind! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:41, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wir werden sehen. Vielleicht kommen ja noch welche in die Liste. Meister Yoda 19:43, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Mm du hattest recht habe noch einen gefunden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:54, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Super, danke. Ich such auch schon. Meister Yoda 19:56, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Guck noch mehr! Cool hätte nicht gedacht das so viele bekannt sind! Vieleicht gibt es ja noch mehr! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:08, 18. Mai 2007 (CEST) Genial, danke! Meister Yoda 09:03, 19. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja kein Problem! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:45, 20. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hier noch mehr die Vermutlich starben! Mehr habe ich aber nun wircklich nicht mehr gefunden!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:12, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Dank dir. Ich hab auch noch ein paar gefunden gehabt. Meister Yoda 16:48, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem mach ich doch gerne!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:53, 21. Mai 2007 (CEST) Wertungen Lesenswert... Moin, du hast manchmal sehr strenge Kriterien bei deiner Stimmenvergabe, auch bei Lesenswerten artikel, die per Definition nicht Perfekt sein müssen. Bei Borleias gibt es keine Bilder, oder zumindest keine welche das eigentliche Geschehen reflektieren, da der Artikel rein auf einem Buch basiert wozu zB. noch kein Comic erschienen ist. Man kann natürlich wenn die Rede von nem TIE Jäger ist, ein Bild von jenem einfügen, nur verschiebt das den Text unnötig und verformt das Optische Bild und wenn wir so weitermachen haben wir bald 300 Artikel mit Bildern von TIEs.. was langfristig gesehen wenig Sinn macht. Da du dies nun weißt, kannst du ja vielleicht deine Stimme nachhaltig verändern (ja das darf man). Bei Loka kann ichs verstehen, doch sollte man vielleicht die Person auch kenenn um ein umfassendes urteil abzugeben, zumal es nicht auf die Länge ankommt, sondern nur wie man sie benutzt Bild:;-).gif ...--Modgamers 12:52, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ok, ich hätte vermutet, es gäbe bereits nen Comic. So hast du recht. Meister Yoda 17:19, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Naja.. konntest es ja nicht wissen... aber danke fürs Pro ^^ --Modgamers 17:23, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Kein Problem. So ist es natürlich schwierig. Meister Yoda 17:24, 28. Mai 2007 (CEST) Daalas Kopf Hallo Meister Yoda! Du hast ja bei "Daalas Feldzug" Neutral gestimmt, zum einen wegen Ackbars Gründen und zum anderen, weil das Bild hier nicht passte. Okay, zum ersten Grund, doch Moddi und Yoda41 verwenden in Zsinjs Reich ja auch ein Bild von Zsinj, was ja eigentlich auch nicht "passt". Und außerdem finde ich nichts, was da hineinpasst, alles was ich habe sind bilder wie Schiffe zerstört werden. Die Bilder sind häufig kleiner und passen denke ich auch nicht so recht in eine Infobox. Außerdem bist du anscheinend der einzige, der es nicht passend findet :). Vielleicht kannst du deine Entscheidung nochmal überdenken und aus dem "Neutral" ein "Abwartend" machen, da Moddi sich den Artikel auch nochmal zur Brust nehmen wird. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 22:23, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hmmmm....wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Is scho schwer da nen passendes Bild zu finden, aber vielleicht könnte man eine Route ihres Weges dahinstellen. Ah nee is schon ok, aber in den Artikel würde das passen. |Meister Yoda 18:35, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST)| Ja klar würde ein anderes Bild in den Artikel passen, aber wie soll ich eine Route denn darstellen? Trotzdem danke für dein "Abwartend". Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 18:50, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich versuch mich mal iwie drum zu kümmern. |Meister Yoda 18:52, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST)| C-3P0 Kreativitätsdämpfer Du hast im Artikel Kreativitätsdämpfer geschrieben, dass 3PO´s Dämpfer deaktiviert zu sein scheint...ich behaupte das Gegenteil. Er ist doch absolut "droidisch"...immer gehorsam, langenweilig, umständliche Vorstellung mit kompletten Namen und Funktion...was meist du? Darth Tobi 18:11, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Meiner Meinung nach redet er zuviel umd den Kreadings aktiviert zu haben. Das kann doch so nicht normal sein, oder? | Meister Yoda 18:31, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin im allgemeinen dafür,dass Fakten, die nicht mit Quellen belegt werden können nicht in Artikel reinsollten. Wird das irgendwo erwähnt, falls nicht muss ich es leider aus dem Artikel entfernen...obwohl es besser wäre wenn dort mehr Beispieldroiden wären. Darth Tobi 18:47, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hast Recht. Hat leider keine Quelle. Könntest dus in die Diskussion um Krea.... einbauen? Mal sehen, was die andern so sagen. Hat 3PO son ding aktiviert? | Meister Yoda 18:50, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) | :Hab es in die Disku dort geschrieben. Ein Link weist auf den Anfang der Diskussion hierhin. Darth Tobi 18:59, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dank dir. | Meister Yoda 19:01, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) | Bitte richtige Quellen bei Artikel Hallo Meister Yoda! Ich möchte dich bitten, in Artikeln keine falsche Quellen anzugeben. Die Jedi Ur-Sema Du und Tu'ala, über die du einen Artikel angelegt hast, kommen in Angriff der Klonkrieger nicht vor und werden auch mit keinem Wort dort erwähnt. Diese Quelle ist somit falsch... Außerdem sollte ein Artikel aus mehr bestehen, als nur einen Satz. Ich hoffe, du kannst dem beisteuern, damit diese Artikel nicht gelöscht werden müssen. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:00, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich werd mich drum bemühen. | Meister Yoda 21:02, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) |